Past, Present, Future
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Different version of Bete Noire. Cycled around Tony's past, present and future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Different version of Bete Noire. Cycled around Tony's past, present and future

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Kate, Gerald, Abby, and Ducky where working on a case. Tony had taken the day off. No one knew why.

"Down to Autopsy. Ducky has something", Gibbs says

McGee, Kate follow Gibbs down to autopsy when they run into Abby.

"Ducky called. I need to pick up samples", Abby says

They all walked into autopsy.

"Duck what do you have?" Gibbs asks

"I am afraid Agent he lied", a man says pointing a gun at Ducky's head

Gerald was in the corner arms tied behind his back.

"Lock the doors Doctor Mallard", the man says, "Agents don't think about going for your weapons. We don't want any accidents do we?"

Gibbs was pissed who the hell was this guy? Ducky locks the doors. The man searches for weapons on each of them and takes them away and ties them up.

"Now we are going to have a little fun. Agent call your Director", the man says putting the phone to Gibbs ear

"Director Mallow", the Director says

"Tom. We are being held hostage in autopsy", Gibbs says

The man takes the phone.

"Listen carefully Director. I want files on ALL your agents bought to me. I will allow you to evacuate if out find out about Amelia", the man says hanging up

"Who is Amelia?" Kate asks

"My niece", the man says

The alarms go off in the building. The man chuckles.

"This is where the fun begins", the man says

"Who are you, you bastard?" Gibbs growls

"You may call me Ari"

* * *

Tony throwback another drink of bourbon. Today was a bad day for him. He allowed himself this one day to get miserable. He walks to the cemetery with flowers. He lays them on a family plot of 5.

"I love you all", Tony says thickly as it begins to rain

Tony didn't care about the rain. It was nothing for the grief he was feeling. Staring at the names on the five graves he imagined they were alive. He was broken out of his fantasy to his phone going off. Tony numbly takes it out.  
"DiNozzo", Tony says

"Agent DiNozzo you need to come in. There is a hostage situation and it involves your team. I need you here", Director Morrow says

"Is that really necessary Director?" Tony asks

"It is up to you but Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd, Agent McGee, Doctor Mallard, Jerald and Miss Sciuto are being held hostage in autopsy", the director says

Tony sighs and looks at the sky.

"I'll be there in 20", Tony says

"Very well", the Director says, "Come into MTAC when you get here"

Tony hangs up and looks at the graves.

"I love you all but I have to go. Sorry but I can't loss any more people I care about. I'll be back soon", Tony says touching the graves

Tony arrives at NCIS 25 minutes later. Agents were everywhere. Tony flashed his badge and got in the building. He makes his way up to MTAC.

"What have we got?" Tony asks coming in

Director Morrow saw that Tony was soaked and he smelled like alcohol maybe this was a bad idea to call him in.

"Unknown. This man wants files on every one of our Agents…", Director Morrow says

"Do we have a camera in Autopsy?" Tony asks

"Yes. This is the man. No hits so far", Director Morrow says as they watch the live feed from Autopsy

Tony looks closely at the man and swears in Hebrew.

"Ari"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Next chapter will be longer and will explain some things:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"Ari", Tony says eyes narrowing on the screen

"You know this man?" Director Morrow asks

"Yes I do. Don't worry he won't harm anyone", Tony says

"He is holding a gun and threatening my people. How can you say that?" Director Morrow asks

"I will talk to him. Let me go down there and bring him back up with everyone", Tony says still looking at the screen

Tony knew his past was now going to come to light even if he didn't want it too. Tony grips the chair and tries to gain composure. Why did Ari have to pick this day?

Director Morrow looks at his agent and sees the unbelievable amount of pain he was in. His agent was only barely holding it together.

"What have you hidden from us?" Director Morrow asks

Tony looks up at the screen with a sad smile.

"My life before NCIS", Tony says

Director Morrow looks at Tony calculating if he should send him in.

"Trust me Director I will bring them all to your office. Unharmed", Tony says turning around and walking out to the elevator

Pressing the button. He then presses the emergency stop. And hits the wall with his hands.

"Damn it Ari! I don't need this", Tony says

Swearing in Hebrew he takes off the emergency stop. He was going to have a little chat with Ari about what he was doing and for what possible reasons…

* * *

Gibbs glared at Ari. How are this bastard threaten them? He tries discretely getting out of the binds. It does work they were on tight.

"Now, now Agent Gibbs. We wouldn't want to do that", Ari says smirking

Gibbs wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. That's when they hear the elevator ding. All eyes turn to the door. Ari cocks his gun thinking a SWAT team was coming in. Instead they hear one set of footsteps. Then there was banging on the door. Like someone using their bare fists.

"Damn it Ari! Open up. I am not in the mood for this. Especially on this day! You hear me open up and no one better be harmed when I get in!" Tony yells

The team looks at each other. What was Tony doing? And how did Tony know this guy? Ari puts down his gun. And goes to open up.

"ARI! I MEAN IT NOW!" Tony yells

Ari rolls his eyes and presses the unlock button only to be met with a right hook to the face. Tony came in he was mad. He was dripping wet and glaring at Ari who had a bleeding nose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tony asks angrily rubbing his wrist

"Getting answers Anthony of course", Ari says

"You know this bastard DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks angrily

Tony looks their way and they were shocked. His eyes where red and he looked to be in pain.

"You know you smell like scotch? How many have you had today Anthony? Same as usual?" Ari asks mildly

Tony returns a glare to Ari and holds out his hand.

"Anthony you know this man?" Ducky asks

"Unfortunately. Now Ari hand me that gun", Tony says

"You spoil all my fun Anthony", Ari says

"Just hand me it. It has blanks in it anyway. Then you can hand me your real piece", Tony says

The Team looked shocked by this information.

"Ari my patience is wearing thin", Tony growls

"You are no fun at all Anthony", Ari says handing over the gun

Tony just glares and disarms the gun.

"Now you two backup pieces", Tony says holding out his hand

Ari sighs and goes to his ankle holsters. Pulling out two small guns.

"Hand them over", Tony says

"I could need these", Ari says in Hebrew

"Don't even think about it", Tony says in Hebrew

"You speak Hebrew Tony?" Abby asks

"Yes among a few languages. Now your knives ALL of them", Tony says disarming the guns and throwing the bullets out

Ari rolls his eyes and hands over knives from several places that surprised the Team.

"That all of them?" Tony asks, "There are normally 10 off them this is only 8"

"Oh your sober enough to count. It is a miracle", Ari says sarcastically pulling out two more knives

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm", Tony says snatching the two knives out of Ari's hand

"Do you need help untying them? Or are you sober enough not to cut them?" Ari asks

Tony surprises all but Ari at throwing a knife at Ari's head who dodges it like he knew it was coming.

"Next time have less to drink", Ari comments

Tony growls and turns away from Ari and goes over to Ducky.

"You ok Ducky?" Tony asks cutting the ties off

"The question is are you alright?" Ducky asks

Ducky could smell the alcohol on Tony. He wonders if Ari was telling the truth about Anthony. What had made the normally happy Anthony DiNozzo that walked these halls?

Tony shrugs not answering. Tony moves to cut Abby's bonds. Once she was free she flings her arms around him.

"It is alright Abby. Ari won't hurt anyone. I just might punch Ari again", Tony says glaring at Ari who didn't look fazed

Tony lets go of Abby and cuts of Gerald's, McGee and Kate's bonds. Then moves onto Gibbs.

"Sorry about this Boss. Didn't know the idiot was this stupid", Tony says cutting the last of the bonds

"How do you know this bastard?" Gibbs asks growling

"Ari where did you put their pieces and badges?" Tony asks getting up

"On the table", Ari says

"You didn't mess with them did you?" Tony asks

"I just disarmed the weapons", Ari says

"Bastard", Tony says to Ari in Hebrew along with some other swear words he picked up

"Such language Anthony. Where did you pick those words up?" Ari asks mildly

Tony glares and puts down the knife and hands his team back all their possessions.

"Now lets go up to the Director's office he is expecting us. YOU stay next to me", Tony growls at Ari grabbing him and dragging him to the elevator

The rest of the team didn't like it. But they wanted the story how these two knew each other. Tony slams the button causing Abby to jump and look at Tony. Ari puts a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We will get answers. I was only trying to help", Ari says in Hebrew

Tony sighs and says in Hebrew, "You are always trying to help Ari"

The elevator dings and SWAT looks at them.

"It is fine guys cleared with the Director go on do some more important job", Tony says as they walk

Everyone was looking at Ari wondering what the hell he was doing not in a body bag or in cuffs. Tony walks them into the office conference room. Director Morrow was waiting.

"Everyone ok?" Director Morrow asks looking at them all for injuries not bothered by Ari's bloody nose

"Fine. DiNozzo owes as a story", Gibbs growls

"Can we lock down the room Director?" Tony asks with a sigh sitting in a chair

"Is that really necessary?" Director Morrow asks

"Yes it is Director", Ari says calmly moving to sit down next to Tony

The Director looks at Tony.

"It is necessary Director because of Ari's position", Tony says sighing

Director Morrow presses the lock button and everyone takes a seat.

"Got some scotch or bourbon Director? I think I will need some to get through this", Tony says

Ari rolls his eyes, "Haven't had enough already?"

"Don't start Ari!" Tony says

"Fine", Ari says

"Director?" Tony asks

Director Morrow goes and brings out a bottle of bourbon.

"All I got", Director Morrow says

"It will be fine", Tony says pouring a drink

"DiNozzo start your story!" Gibbs orders

"Fine. But it is not pleasant", Tony says taking a drink and preparing himself emotionally and mentally

"Anytime DiNozzo", Gibbs says

"Fine. It all started…", Tony starts

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Fine. It all started when I was 10 my mother faked her death and ran from my father. She was pregnant at the time. I didn't see her again till I got married. 18 years ago. I meet a woman. She is Israeli and works for Mossad. We dated for a year before I asked her to marry me. I got her father Director Eli David of Mossad's permission to marry his daughter", Tony starts

"The Director of Mossad?" Morrow asks shocked

"Yes sir. It was that time I met Ari. He threaten to castrate me if I ever hurt his sister. Ziva is his half-sister", Tony says drinking down some scotch

"Ari is your brother-in-law?" Abby asks shocked

"I am. And I did threaten to castrate him and I said if he did anything major I would kill him", Ari says casually

"What is your wife's name Anthony?" Ducky asks

"Ziva David", Tony whispers throwing back another shot of scotch

"Anyway Anthony and Ziva married a few months later. And on the honeymoon Ziva fell pregnant", Ari says

"Ziva gave birth to our twins Isadora Ziva David-DiNozzo and Elladora Sarai David-DiNozzo. They were perfect. Both looked like their mother but with my eyes. That is also when I saw my mother Isabella again and was introduced to me little sister Arriel Rachel DiNozzo", Tony says

"Where are they now?" Gibbs asks still pissed

"I am still not finished Gibbs. There is still a lot to tell", Tony growls annoyed and emotionally

"Settle down Anthony! Have another drink", Ari says handing him another glass of scotch

Tony snatches the glass and starts to drink.

"After my nieces where born Anthony and Ziva were happy. A year later Ziva gave Anthony a son named Alexzander George David-DiNozzo", Ari says

"She gave me twins next Selena Leah and Helena Cate David-DiNozzo, next was Matthew Peter, then Cassandra Maddison, then Noah Anthony, James Eli, Talia Zaria, Evelynn Rosaline, twins Nathen Ari and Lukas Thomas and lastly … Amelia Katherine David-DiNozzo", Tony says choking on the last name

"They were happy", Ari says quietly

"Ari had married during that time to another Mossad Agent named Liat Tuvia. They have one child named Elisheva", Tony says

"Or Elizabeth in English", Ari states

"We moved between cities as I changed jobs as a cop", Tony says, "Then it all went downhill. Amelia was 2. Amelia had a cold so my mother and sister decided to stay home with her. Ziva and the rest went on a picnic. Ziva was 5 months pregnant at the time with twins…"

"Where are they DiNozzo? You left your wife and children!" Gibbs accuses

"DiNozzo I didn't know you would ever do that", Kate says

Tony gives them a pained look at their accusations.

"ENOUGH!" Ari shouts seeing the pained look on his brother-in-law's face, "Tony didn't leave them. They were stolen"

"Stolen?" McGee asks

"Yes", Ari says

"As I said everyone was at a picnic. My mother and sister were at home with Amelia. While the rest of us were at the park. Then I heard shots. I remember a bullet hitting me in the chest and everything went black after I heard my children's screams and Ziva's screams before I went unconscious", Tony says

"You were hit?" Ducky asks

"Yes. In the chest and shoulder. I woke up 5 days later. And I remember a buddy of mine was waiting for me to wake. When I did I asked where were my children, wife, mother and sister where. My buddy asked what I remembered and I told him being shot was the last thing I remember. He said Ziva was shot. I asked where she was and if the babies were ok. He said Ziva was fine. He didn't elaborated on that. Then he said the twins died from the gun shot", Tony says

"Oh I am sorry Tony", Abby says with symphony

"That is not the worst of it unfortunately Miss Sciuto that is not the worst of it", Ari says

"I then asked my buddy about my children. He said there was no sign of them at the crime scene. They had vanished", Tony says

"They found them didn't they?" Kate asks

"No they are still not found till this day", Ari answers for Tony

"But you still have Amelia and Ziva", McGee says

Tony winces, "I don't have either"

"Why not?" Gibbs asks hotly

"At the same time of the shooting someone attack our home. They planted a bomb. It went off killing my little Amelia, my mother and little sister", Tony whispers face going pale and throwing back another drink

There was shocked silence.

"Ziva left while I was unconscious. We are technically still married. But I haven't seen her in years. I only know she is alive because Director David would have told me as we stay in contact", Tony whispers

Shocked sad silence filled the room. All eyes on the broken Tony DiNozzo.

"Today is the date that my life died all those years ago", Tony continues

"DiNozzo…", Gibbs says feeling the need to apologies for his wrong assumption

"I don't need your symphony Gibbs or any of you! I do fine on my own", Tony snaps

"Sure you do well on your own", Ari says rolling his eyes

"Shit it", Tony growls

"He DOES need you help", Ari says

"Shut it Ari!" Tony yells

"They deserve to know", Ari states

"It would ruin what life I have left. You already haven't helped", Tony growls

"I don't care Anthony. Leave if you don't want me to tell them what happened after all of that", Ari says calmly

"What happened after?" Abby asks worriedly

"Anthony began drinking. Bourbon became his favourite drink", Ari says

"Shut the hell up Ari!" Tony yells

"He became a moderate alcoholic", Ari states calmly

"ARI!" Tony yells, "ENOUGH"

"They need to know", Ari says calmly

Tony stands up and flings the chair away causing it to crash into a wall and storms out of the office. Causing Ari to sigh and roll his eyes.

"He obviously has had too much to drink today", Ari says to everyone present

"How bad of an alcoholic?" Director Morrow asks

"Bad enough to lose his job in Detroit", Ari reveals

"Why isn't it on his record?" Ducky asks

"Detroit police agreed to keep it quiet given the circumstances. Myself and several others of Anthony's friends managed after a year to get him out of the hole he had dug himself into. Now it seems he is dropping off the wagon", Ari says with a sigh

"Do you know where his wife is?" Gibbs asks

"No I don't. Eli does. But he doesn't want to hurt Anthony. And Anthony never asks. So Eli leaves it. Ziva hurt Anthony a lot. But she was also hurt a lot after losing all her children. She is ashamed of not protecting her children since she is a Mossad Officer. She is still grieving as much as Anthony is", Ari explains

"Why did you come here?" Kate asks

"I will explain later. I must now find Anthony and see what bar hole he has crawled into", Ari says, "I am really sorry I took you all hostage"

"I will snap DiNozzo out of this", Gibbs states

"You think? You didn't even notice the grief in his eyes that he holds deep. You really think you can relate to Anthony's feelings?" Ari asks raising eyebrows

"I lost my wife and daughter. I WILL help DiNozzo", Gibbs states

Ari stares at Gibbs calculating if what Gibbs was saying was true.

"You had a wife and daughter Gibbs?" Abby asks shocked out of her crying for DiNozzo's pain

"Yes. No more talking about that. Ari do you know where DiNozzo might be?" Gibbs asks

"In the nearest bar", Ari states

"Lets go", Gibbs says

"Your going?" Ari asks

"Yes", Gibbs says firmly

Ari sighs, "Very well. I will help you find Anthony. But be warned he is a angry drunk. Would never hurt women. But will fight men"

"Let's go", Gibbs says storming out with Ari right behind him

All the others look at each other. Each wondering how they could help the broken Anthony DiNozzo Junior…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
